The present invention relates to an improved femur rasp fastener for clamping a femur rasp securely during medical operations to prevent the femur rasp from loosening or breaking away.
Regard femur rasp fasteners, there is a prior art which includes a frame, a linkage means and a bucking means. The frame has a chamber formed therein to house the linkage means and an anchor opening formed at a front end. The anchor opening has a bucking bar located therein to buck against the femur rasp. The chamber has an action zone communicating with the anchor opening and two side walls which have respectively a corresponding anchor zone adjacent to a notch of a bucking means. The frame has another end formed a hitting section which has a screw bore running through the frame and notch. A screw bolt is engaged with the screw bore. The bucking means includes an elastic bar or strip formed in an arched shape and one end with two sides formed respectively a recess section. The recess section forms a fasten section held in one end of the chamber. The fasten section has one side which has an adjustment element located thereon for adjusting the bucking pressure.
While the prior art set forth above may overcome the tolerance problem by adjusting the adjustment element, however when the doctor hits the frame at the hitting section during operation, a vibration will incur. As a result, the adjustment element might get loosened and produce a gap between the operation mechanism and the femur rasp. It could cause troubles for operations.
The primary object of the present invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages of loosening of the adjustment element and forming of gap and tolerance resulting from vibration and hitting on the frame. The invention provides an improved structure that has a linkage means with an elastic suspension arm to engage with a bucking head at a front end, and is capable of bucking an indented recess of a fasten strut to fasten the femur rasp securely with elastic force. Such a construction provides a compensation effect to the instantaneous vibration. As a result, the femur rasp may be fastened to the frame securely under a continuous clamping force. When the doctor hits the fastener during operation, the vibrations incurred won""t cause the femur rasp loosening off or breaking away from the fastener.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.